new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine
Herobrine is the 5th character in Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC. Entrance 2x2 Tunnel Herobrine pops out from a tunnel. Specials Neutral B - Blank Eyes Herobrine places an image of his face in front of him. Touching it will cause the opponent to be 404'd, stunning them briefly. While the opponent is stunned, tapping B will make them fall to the ground, while holding makes them experience short-ranged knockback. The face stays for 5 seconds before disappearing, or after it's been touched. Side B - Quick Deletion Herobrine rushes forwards, the rush itself has multiple properties to it. If Herobrine rushes into an opponent, the last B move they used will now be disabled for 3 seconds. Traps will be briefly disabled when touched by Herobrine as he dashes. Projectiles will be destroyed on contact to Herobrine as he dashes. Finally, assists will be stunned and disabled for a short period of time. Be careful not to use this move to much, as the time they're disabled and stun time will decrease, as well as the length of the dash. Up B - Hidden in the Rendering Fog Herobrine rises upward in a bundle of fog. You can stay in the air for 2 seconds by holding down B. Pressing A will have Herobrine jump out of the fog early, making it stay in place for a bit and damages opponents who go into it, they won't flinch, though. Down B - World Generating Abnormalities Herobrine spawns one of the two anomalies onto the battlefield, both with different properties. *The Leafless Tree: Spawned by tapping B, it acts as a wall that substains 25% damage. If not destroyed, it disappears after 5 seconds. *The Small Pyramids: Spawned by holding B, buff's Herobrine's speed and attacks, while nerfing the opponent's, both of these works while in the pyramid's radius. On the downside, however. While Herobrine is in the radius, his weight and shield decrease, while the opponent have the opposite effect. Both anomalies stay for 5 seconds, and only one can be on stage at a time. Final Smash - Playing in the Fog Herobrine disappears in thin air, meanwhile, a heavy fog covers the entire stage, slowly damaging opponents. Also, Herobrine now turns into a pair of glowing eyes, being able to float and damaging to the touch, being able to spawn an aura of darkness that does low damage, but knocks opponents back. After a while, Herobrine rushes and strikes an opponent for massive damage and knockback. The person with the highest percentage is most likely to be targeted. In 1v1s, the fog is more heavier, and a cutscene will play; Herobrine appears next to the opponent and will rush into them for a total of 3 times, dealing massive damage. KO Sounds *KO Sound: *eerie SFX* *Star KO: *Minecraft death sound, slowed down* *Screen KO: Taunts *Up Taunt (1): WAKE UP *Up Taunt (2): PLEASE WAKE UP *Side Taunt: Stop. *Down Taunt: *a text reads "Herobrine is watching you."* Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Option 1: *Herobrine looks at the opponent with a bloody diamond sword, then will stare at the screen* *Option 2: *Herobrine looks at the screen with a face which comes from the image where all Brocraft viewers were redirected to at the end of the Herobrine stream* *Option 3: *a Minecraft game over screen with the text reading "YOU HAVE WOKEN UP" appears in the results screen* *Lose Pose: *Herobrine is seen as a ghost* Category:Minecraft Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sorta-Human Category:Pressure Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Creepypasta Category:Celebrities Category:10's Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:DLC Category:Video Game Characters